


John in His Natural Habitat

by deerstalker221B



Series: A Collection of 221B fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, kind of, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes, when he's in a good mood, when they've solved a case or when there's something to celebrate, Sherlock allows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John in His Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the 221B format, the prompt for this was 'Allow'.

"Come on," John shouts incredulously. "How have you never heard of Spandau Ballet? They were massive in the 80's!"  
"John, I have never had, nor ever intend to have any knowledge of 80's pop music."  
"Right, that's it. I'm educating you."

 

It's not often that Sherlock lets John have control of the speakers in 221B, and he almost always regrets it, but it's worth it for the occasional time he catches John dancing around the living room.

Times like this one, where John puts on an up-beat song and takes Sherlock's hand, moving in time to the music, or when he catches John unawares and sees him re-enact entire dance routines in the kitchen of their cosy flat.

Sherlock can't help but smile when he sees John like this, so at ease, so relaxed. He appears to have subconsciously dubbed this 'John in his natural habitat', and the frequency with which he allows John's music is increasing steadily.

It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes, when he's in a good mood, when they've solved a case or when there's something to celebrate, Sherlock allows it. Sometimes, he even allows it just to see John smile. Just to make him happy for a while, half an hour or so. 

 

"John, what on earth is this rubbish?"  
"You uncultured swine, this is Bananarama!"


End file.
